Safe & Sound
by RizReviewer
Summary: During the revolutionary war, Jack has to endure the horrors of death and injustice alone. He's sees things that no child should have to witness. Sandy takes pity on the elemental. Full summary inside. R&rR!


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first RotG fic. I've only just watched the movie a few days ago despite reading the fanfictions stories for at least two to three months. I didn't want to post a story until I felt like I had seen all the characters and got their emotions down. As you've probably guessed, this is a songfic. If you don't like, don't read. I've gotten a few flames for earlier songfics, but whatever. I know the rules, I know the potential consequences.**

**This is set set during the revolutionary war period. I believe jack is 314-318 years old in the movie, so he probably died right at the beginning of the 1700's. This takes place about 75 years after his death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rotg or Taylor Swift and her music.**

* * *

_Don't you dare look our your window darlin everything's on fire._

Flames. It was the one thing that terrified jack more than water. The suffocating smoke burned his eyes as the teen flew over the blazing Indian village. Below him he could make out tiny men throwing torches at the Iroquois huts.

Jack frowned, he had come to investigate the fire thinking it was an accident. Why were these people destroying the indian's homes? Jack wasn't stupid, he knew that there was some type of war going on, but he couldn't understand why the colonist had turned against the natives who he believed often helped the Americans.

Billowy clouds of smoke continued to paint the sky, blinding the teen and forcing him to land in the nearby forest. The heat from the flames made the winter sprite uncomfortable, but he couldn't turn his head away from the sight in front of him. He wanted to make it snow, to do something to put out the fire, but his brain shut down, the dancing flames lighting up his horrified face.

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

Jack could hear the Indian's cries of grief and anger as their dwellings slowly crumbled to ashes. The colonist had since run off, their job finished. Suddenly, a sharp shriek pieced to dark sky. The cry, obviously coming from a child spurred the boy into action.

Squinting, swerved through the village avoiding the wailing woman and the burning huts trying to find the source of scream. Jack skidded to a halt at the scene before him.

An Indian man was being held back by other warriors as he strained to get into his burning hut. A girl, no older than six or seven clung to the man's leg screaming in terror and angst. Worst, inside of the hut, jack could hear the wails of an Indian woman chanting over and over. A baby's screams could be hear as well, but jack couldn't decipher where it was coming from.

The heat scorched his skin as the flames grew higher. The woman's wailing reached ears-splitting levels, but her cries from inside her trap could barely be heard above the crackle and roar of the numerous fires.

Jack was barely aware of the Indians running around trying to put out the flames, his eyes were locked locked on the Indian child who had obviously just lost his mother in the fire. Brushing back his own torrent of tears, jack turned his heel and fled, his face covered in sweat and tears.

_Curl up to this lullaby. Even when the music's gone._

Jack had run far into the forest before finally coming to a clearing to rest in. The sprite dunked over and retched as he thought about what he had just witnessed.

The boy was tired. Being so close to the flames had exhausted him, and the flames reminded him of a suppressed memory he refused to allow surface. Jack shook his head, he needed to get away. "Wind, take me home." Jack muttered, his eyes closed. The wind gentley blew through his hair, concerned, before flying him to his pond in Burgess.

The wind gently set him down in his favorite tree. Jack barely acknowledged his surroundings as the teen vainly tried to block the scene he had just witnessed out of his mind. In the distance, Jack saw golden tendrils weaving through the night sky, the Sandman's work. He gave a weary smile, at least some children would get good rest tonight.

The smile faded as jack remembered the Indian girl, he would have nightmares about her for sure. Still, the teen needed rest, so he curled up tighter on the tree branch and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

Sandy finished up his night's work in Burgess. He often had to replace children's nightmares of this war with happier things. Sandy knew this war was necessary for the American people, yet these children were too young to see and experience the things they did.

As Sandy floated to the next town, he noticed the young winter sprite curled up in a tree. He didn't know jack well, but it didn't look like sleeping in a tree was too comfortable. Sandy sighed, he hadn't seen jack in a while, and judging by the harsh winter the northern colonies had, the war must be affecting jack as well.

Sandy send a couple of his golden dreams towards jack, surely the sprite needed a good dream or two. The Sandman smiled as he saw the ting dolphins jumping above Jack's head. The teen smiled subconsciously smiled in his sleep.

_You'll be alright, No one can hurt you now._

Sandy spared one more glance at the sleeping teen before floating off to the next town over. The Sandman knew that elementals were solitary by nature, but this one seemed particularly young.

He would have to remember to keep an eye on the spirit. Sandy knew that as a guardian it was his job to protect the children of the world, even the immortal ones. If the boy ever needed company or a listening ear, he would be there for him. These were terrible times for someone to endure alone. Sandy was no stranger to war, he knew the nightmares that came along with it.

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

Jack, in time, would forget the horrors that he witnessed that night. However, his first dreams from the Sandman as an immortal would forever hold a fond place in his mind and heart.

* * *

**Yes! *fist pump* A longtime goal complete. This was based on a Liberty's Kids episode I remember watch as a little thing. Back when it used to come on PBS kids. The Iroquois Indians worked with the British, so the Americans often got into fights with them and burned their settlements. Sorry if it's not 100% historically authentic, I did this off of memory of the episode. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do t forget to review, they mean a lot to me. See you next time!**


End file.
